Light switches are common and well know. They are in most rooms of most buildings around the world. There are two components to the standard electric wall switch or light switch. The switch itself and the switch plate cover. The switch itself is comprised of a protruding toggle that is manipulated to activate the electric switch portion contained in the body of the switch. The switch plate cover protects the electric components of the switch. Switch plate covers come in a variety of different sizes, styles, and configurations to match the decor of a room. It is also common for switch plate covers to be changed or altered by painting or covering with wall paper, to match the decor in a room. There is no similar way to change the color or style of the toggle portion of the light switch itself other than painting the toggle.
Lights switches and electric wall switches have a small lever, commonly referred to as the toggle, that is moved to turn on or off the power to the associated electric component. The most common components are the lights in a room, but some switches control other electric components, such as electric outlets. Virtually all homes, offices, commercial, industrial, and agricultural buildings have electric wall switches. Old wall switches had two buttons, but switches produced and installed since the 1950's have been the familiar light switch with a switch plate to cover the electronic component, and a switch that extends from the plate.
There are a number of existing patents that disclose the addition of a lever to the end of the toggle to allow the electric switch to be turned on and off in a position away from the toggle. The most common situation involves an extension that allows a child, or person in a wheel chair, to turn on and off the lights from a position below the standard light switch. Examples of such a toggle extension include U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,319 to Reznik et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,943 to Whitlock.